Hold On
by Mayniac
Summary: Hold on if you feel like letting go. Hold on it gets better than you know. Don't stop looking, you're one step closer. Don't stop searching, it's not over. Hold On. SHILEY. One Shot Song Fic. By Good Charlotte! Sad...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This song always makes me cry!!! Especially the music video. I REALLY suggest it!! Unless youre in a happy WOO mood. lol. Anyway, no, this isn't hold on by the jonas brothers. it's Good Charlotte i think.. lol i dont remember. but if your gonna read it, read it with that playing in the background. it helps lol. OH this is SHILEY! AND sad... sooo... yea.....**

**

* * *

**

Hold On

I stood in _the _spot. Staring to the sky; painted different colors. I felt a tear drop slide down my cheek and made no motion to wipe it. She was my life. She still is. Even if she is gone, I still know she was my first love.

"I miss you so much…" I whispered as if she was in the sky staring down at me.

The world was so cold and messed up. But I couldn't really blame anyone. I'm still hurting on the inside though.

I blinked away a few tears and they trickled onto the sand, making small puddles around where I had written _'Miley' _in the sand with my toes.

"I was there for you… I love you… It would've gotten better… why'd you have to go…" I cried softly, more tears streaking down my face.

She couldn't stand the pain. I barely could. She had it so much harder though. I wanted to take her pain away, but not this way. She changed my life.

I laid down onto the sand, my feet close to the ledge. "We used to lay here… and stay up all night telling stories." I murmured to myself, smiling sadly at the memories.

"You said you'd stay in my arms as long as I never let go… I said I'd be there forever for you if you let me in." My sad smile stayed and I sat up.

The sun was about to set.

"We sat here everyday we could and looked at the sun setting over the ocean." I recalled grabbing a pile of sand and letting it stay on my hand.

The grains of sand flew away along with the gusts of wind and scattered to blend with the other grains. "I told you I was there to catch you whenever you fell."

I felt more tears dripping and sniffled. "I guess I couldn't."

"I told you to hold on." I said, barely above a whisper. "I would've held on."

My heart ached. I just needed to see her smile once more. I needed to hear her voice ring in my ears. I thought of the last thing she said to me.

"_You have fun at the concert… I'll see you on Monday."_

I closed my eyes. "I'll be waiting for that Monday the rest of my life."

I wiped my eyes and blinked. "I love you… I love you more than you know. I just wish I could tell you face to face…"

I glanced over the ledge. "Remember this spot?" I said. "It was where we first told each other we loved each other." I smiled.

_The _spot gave me such confusing thoughts. But it was just love and sadness mixed together. I winced as the thought replayed in my head. Yes, _the _thought.

_I was running. Running as fast as I could. Running as if it depended on my life. Which it did. _She _was my life._

_I felt tears blinding my eyes as I pushed my legs even more. What was she doing?_

_I finally spotted the spot. "MILEY!" I yelled, feeling my heart tremble as I saw her standing dangerously near the edge, looking down, the wind making her hair fly. _

"_MILEY! DON'T DO IT." I shouted, my eyes leaking tears violently. _

_But she couldn't hear me. I ran closer and faster. But it was no use. She jumped. Off the cliff. Into the ocean. But after she jumped I saw her glance back and send me a smile. The last I'd see for a long time._

I felt sadness wash over me again. "Miley… why'd you have to go…" I sobbed.

I then noticed how close I was sitting. My legs were dangling off the cliff. That's when I had the idea. I quickly stood and looked down. The waves were washing up against the shore peacefully. With just one hop I could escape this mess I'm in. Was this how Miley felt?

Everything seemed so calm down there. It was tempting. If I hopped down I could finally be a peace. With Miley.

"Miley… I'm coming…" I whispered, leaning over.

I was going to be with Miley again.

"SHANE!!! STOP!"

"SHANE! DON'T DO IT!" Nate's voice yelled.

"IS THIS WHAT MILEY WOULD'VE WANTED YOU TO DO?!"

I fell backwards onto the sand again as if realization literally hit me. I felt myself being dragged back more until I was farther from the edge of the cliff.

"SHANE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU COULD'VE DIED!"

"I know…" I said, staring past them and to the sky. It was starting to set.

"DUDE WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Nate screeched.

Jason just put a hand on his back. "Just be happy he's safe."

--

I laid on the couch looking through my pictures. I was wrapped in a thick blanket and provided hot chocolate by my mom.

"Shane, how do you feel?" She asked coming out from the kitchen.

I sighed and looked down. "I'm not sick."

"I know."

"I miss her." I said, a tear making its way down my cheek again.

"So do I. All of us do." She smiled comfortingly.

"Just a year ago, she made a leap that will change my life forever."

My eyes looked back to a picture that made my eyes water again. It was at the spot. She was on my back and we were laughing happily. In the picture, the sun was setting.

"I love her so much." I mumbled.

"I know you do, hunny."

"I was going to jump off the cliff. So I could be with her again."

She sighed and sat beside me. "Shane, is that really what she'd want you to do?"

I looked down. "If she wanted me to be with her she would."

My mom shook her head. "Shane, she does want you to be with her. Just not like that."

I sniffled. "What else can I do?"

"Wait. Be patient. When the time comes, you'll be with her up there. But that time isn't now."

"I can't just forget about her!"

"I never said you had to. You just can't stay in one spot forever."

"So you want me to move on?"

"No… not exactly move on… just keep going."

I shifted and sighed as she continued, "But she'll always have a special part in your heart."

"How'd you know I was thinking that?"

She smiled. "It's obvious. And it's true. And it was written all over your face."

I reflected her smile and she got up to leave. "I should go help your dad do the dishes. He's no good."

We had a small laugh and I laid there, looking out the window at the set sun. "Miley… I'll keep going if you wait for me."

And with that said, I felt as if she had heard all that she needed to hear and slept peacefully for the first time in a long time. I just knew she was listening.

--

**Miley's POV**

I sighed dreamily as I watched Shane laying there, talking to Denise.

"Miley?" I jumped at the sudden voice.

"Your Daddy does that a lot too." My mom laughed as she looked through the same cloud hole. "What are you looking at?"

I blushed and tried to cover it. "Nothing!"

She just peered behind me. "Well, it sure doesn't look like nothing! Is that a boy?"

I smiled as my blush deepened. "Yes…"

"Well, I'll be darned, he's cute."

I laughed with my mom. "I know. He's my boyfriend."

"Well, we Stewarts have always had good taste." We laughed again.

"Oh, I should go, Smiley. He's calling!" She smiled, floating away.

I smiled and looked down to through the cloud hole again to see Shane looking as if he was looking straight at me.

He looked into my eyes and said something that made me smile. "Miley… I'll keep going if you wait for me."

I giggled. "It's a deal."

* * *

**ONF OF MY FAVORITE SONGS!!! lol. Sad, eh? Hope you liked it!!**


End file.
